


Rock, paper, scissors

by purelyrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jaemin is a panicked gay for Jeno, M/M, No Angst, Polyamory, and maybe jeno has a crush on them too, i live for stuttering and embarrassed jaemin, jaemin and renjun have a tiny (big) crush on jeno, literally no angst just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelyrenjun/pseuds/purelyrenjun
Summary: “You lost, go ask him out”





	Rock, paper, scissors

It was stupid. It was really stupid, why did he agree do this? 

 

Jaemin could feel everyone’s eyes glued to him as he made his way to where Jeno sat. Of course, at the “popular” table with students who were always causing problems. They looked intimidating, some had piercings and others colored hair. All of them were surprisingly very handsome, dressed in black leather jackets. It was a weird contrast to the schools pure white canteen and Jaemin as he was wearing navy crop top and jeans. He sighed, he has one boyfriend, why does he need more? 

 

It was Renjun’s idea to play this stupid game. Both of them had a small crush on Jeno, not dangerous, tiny crush. But who doesn’t have a crush on Jeno? He’s perfect. He works part time at the charity and he helps other students by giving free tutoring sessions. And he still keeps his bad boy reputation! Jaemin really didn’t know why he need to make a fool of himself in front of him. He is, indeed, a good flirt but when it comes to Jeno he becomes a stuttering mess. 

 

What is he supposed to say? 

 

“Hey, boy lookin’ good”?

 

Should he call him “bro”? 

 

No, that’s probably a bad idea. 

 

He could look up cool pickup lines on google before he stood up. 

 

He felt his hands shaking. He took a deep breath and tapped Jeno’s shoulder. 

 

“Hi, um- Jeno- um, I’m- erm...” Jaemin said loudly, and of course, of fucking course he stuttered. He closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them again. 

 

“Jaemin? You okay? You look pale” Jeno asked looking concerned,” Do you want to sit with us?” He asked and smiled showing his teeth. Jaemin’s heart burned as he nodded his head. 

 

“Y-yeah!” Jaemin jumped on a chair and smiled widely, panicking inside. Every organ of his was screaming, his hands were sweating so he rubbed his thighs to dry them,”S-so”

 

Jeno was looking at him in anticipation. His dark brown eyes were so pretty Jaemin felt himself shivering. He was glad Jeno’s friends were ignoring him, but he could swear he felt one of them looking at him intensely. 

 

“Is there anything you want to talk about? Maybe in private if you feel shy here?” The blonde asked and Jaemin nodded once again. His heart was beating hard, bet the whole school could hear it. It felt the same when he asked Renjun out, but some things were off. When he talked with Renjun he was more confident, maybe because he knew that the other boy liked him. He still remembered the situation, Renjun was ranting to his friend about his massive crush on Jaemin when he was passing by. Pretty embarrassing if you ask him. 

 

Jeno stood up and so did Jaemin and they both left the canteen with Renjun eyes following them. He was confused but he trusted Jaemin, so he stayed in his place. Finally he could eat his damn lunch. 

 

“So?” Jeno asked. 

 

“There’s a thing, you know” Jaemin said with a stable tone surprising himself,”My b-boyfriend and I were w-wondering if you wanted to g-go out with us sometime” He mumbled fast, but Jeno heard everything. 

 

Jaemin looked at him with those scared and embarrassed eyes, Jeno wanted to hug him. He didn’t, because there was the math teacher at the end of the corridor, looking at them suspiciously. 

 

“You and Renjun, right?” 

 

“Yes. Yes me and Renjun” Jaemin was indeed a one, big puppy. 

 

“Of course”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll go out with you”

 

“Wait, really?” It was Renjun who spoke up. 

 

“Yes, why not?” 

____

 

Three days later they ended up in Renjun’s dorm watching a comedy marathon. Cudded with a neon pink blanket on his small bed, Jeno in the middle, because he said that he didn’t want to feel left out. They were eating takeout that Jaemin brought from a small restaurant on the campus where some of his friends worked. When Jisung heard that Renjun and he has a date with Jeno, he screamed scaring everyone in the room and then he ran away to tell his boyfriend Donghyuck everything. They both came back and congratulated him for not being a coward, he was silent when they asked what pickup line he used. 

 

Jeno was as important as Renjun and at first Jaemin felt uncomfortable, unsure and scared. But now, with both of them he finally feels completed. Like a small puzzle was missing and that puzzle was Jeno. 

 

Jaemin smiled when he felt Jeno laying his head on his shoulder. It was a bit uncomfortable but they made it work. They will make it all work. 

 

 

 

“So are we like, boyfies now?” Jeno asked and Jaemim choked on his drink. He started coughing and Jeno patted his back. 

 

“Stop breaking him you dumbass!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! It was laying in my drafts for some time so i thought why not post it skksjdjd I know it’s short but i just wanted some norenmin fluff  
> English is not my first language so don’t kill me if there are any mistakes plz i tried my best


End file.
